Will this pain go away ?
by Strunfita33
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas and everyone in the guild is super happy. Except Lucy, she's being ignored by everyone and Natsu too.. Eventually Team Natsu decides to kick Lucy out of their team and put Lisanna in her place. Lucy is crushed. She begins to sit alone everday and thoughts if is worth living anymore.. Will she end up hurting herself ? Chapter 5 fluff-lime ! RXR ! Please ?
1. Lisanna is back and Lucy's feelings

**Hi everyone , I'm back ! I thought about making a new story ! Sooo.. Here I'm.**

**This story is going to be a little depressing.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Lucy was walking down the street and was humming. She was going to see if there were some new missions at the guild. Plue was beside her. Lucy looked at him and asked him "What do you think Plue ? Isn't it a nice weather today to spend with our friends on a mission and earn me a little bit of money so I can pay my rent ? Besides, Natsu said that he was going to help me with this.."

"Pluuee, Plueee." Lucy laughed and picked him up. "You're so cute my little Plue." Plue blushed a bit and cuddled in her chest and Lucy chuckled and continued her walk to the guild in silence.

* * *

_**TO THE GUILD.** _

"Wow Lissanna, you sure didn't change so much !"

"Lisanna, here ! Come spend some time with us too !"

"Hey, Lisanna ! How are you ?"

"We are so happy that you're back with us again !" The guild was full of cheers and the guild members asked too many questions and hugs, making Lisanna feeling back at home and smiled and answered their questions. Then Natsu walked to her with his signature grin and put a hand on her shoulder and said

"I'm so happy that you came back Lisanna. We are going to spend so much time together like we used to when we were little !"

"AYE !" said Happy flying in her arms.

"Natsu.. I'm happy too !" she said hugging him and Happy making Natsu blush and scratch his chin. Mira came up and said

"Everyone ! Tonight is going to be a party for my little's sis and because she's home again with us !" Mira beamed smiling.

"YEAH ! FOR OUR LISANNA !" cheered very loudly the entire guild raising their drinks in the air.

* * *

_**TO LUCY**_

''What's with this noise ?.."she thought loudly and walked in the guild. What she saw made her eyes widen. 'L-Lisanna is back ? I-I thought she was d-dead ?.. Oh..I remember now..She came back from Edolas...From that place.. But why do I care ? Anyway, it's selfish for me to be jealous because of the attention she's receiving ! Get a grip stupid Lucy.' she thought and walked up to her team and Lisanna and greeted them.

"Hey everyone !'' Lucy greeted smiling and then turned to Lisanna and extended her hand "I'm happy you're back Lisanna. " Lucy said again and noticed a slight change in Lisanna. Lisanna just looked at her and a little bit of anger swept across her features. Sadly, only Lucy noticed.

"Yeah.." said Lisanna turning around ignoring Lucy and going all over Natsu. Lucy feeling awkward pulled her hand back and smiled nervously. 'What's her problem ?' Lucy thought sadly and then turning to Natsu she asked

"Hey, Natsu I was wondering If we could go on a-" she was interrupted by him and got answered with another question

"Lucy, we need to talk, come with me will you ?" Natsu asked still grinned but let go of Lisanna and pulled her in a private space of the guild, but Lucy noticed Lisanna glaring at her. She shivered and let Natsu pull her.

"Lucy..I was wondering.. Could you please let Lisanna take your place ? We didn't seen her for so long and..-" he too got interruped.

"Yeah..I-I understand Natsu. It's okay." said Lucy with a fake smile.

"REALLY ?! YOU'RE THE BEST lUCY !'' And he took off back to the others. Lucy tightened her grip on Plue, who whimpered sensing she was about to cry. 'Why.. What's with this pain in my chest..? My heart hurts..W-Why..?' she thought and walked silently out of the guild forgeting about taking a mission with... It doesn't matter anymore.. Lucy was almost home when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a beaming Natsu and quickly faked a smile and asked him

"What do you need, Natsu ?"

"Well, I was wondering If you could come to the party we are going to have right now for Lisanna, for her arrival and for her joining the Team too !" Natsu said with his signature grin widening. 'It's like they are rubbing it in my face..I-I'm not going to cry in fron of him! No way.' Lucy thought and fighted to push back her tears that threatened to fall from her chocolate orbs.

''I-I don't know Natsu..-''

''PLEEEASE ?'' Natsu pleaded with a puppy face. Lucy sighed and faked another smile and approved, and then she let herself get drgged back to the party. She sent Plue back to the spirit world, to let him rest, but she felt so alone right now...

* * *

_**TO THE PARTY.**_

"FOR OUR NEW TEAM NATSU MEMBER ! AND FOR OUR LITTLE'S LISANNA ARRIVAL !'' Everyone screamed and cheered and raised their drinks once again. Everyone was happy. But a certain blonde was sulking in her favorite usual stool. 'I want to go home..I'm sick of this already.' Lucy thought getting up from her stool and turned around. What she saw send shivers down her spine. Lisanna was smirking at her and she sat in Natsu's lap and hugging him and talking to her...ex team.. about past times with all of them little. Lucy looked away and tought 'Why do I feel jealous ?.. Of, course Natsu loves her. She's his childhood best friend..' and then it hit her hard. Lucy loved Natsu. At first she thought it was because they were always together and the times he ALWAYS saved her and cared for her.. and it took this hearbreaking events to realize this. 'I was just a replacement.. Now.. This really hurts..I-I'M GOING HOME !' she thought and runned put of the guild. But no one noticed, because they were to busy with Lisanna. Lucy reached her apartament in record time and unlocked the door and got in. She smiled sadly as tears poured down her porcelain skin. ''I-I'm so stupid.. I half expected Natsu to be here and on my couch grinning at me and half of the house in ruins too.." Lucy talked to herself loudly and falled down. It hurt ! It hurt so bad ! It was like someone was stabbing her heart repeatedly and then pouring salt on it. She clenched her heart with her small hand and tears continued to fall on the rug. "STOP, SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THIS PAIN !..P-Please, Anyone..." she screamed but her scream died down to a mere whisper with her voice cracking on the end..

"Natsu...Why.. '' she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep on the floor, not having the strenght to get up and go in her fluffy bed..

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter. Man, I feel bad.. for making Lucy suffer. Sorry if this sad ! But later it will get better. Maybe... Anyway ! I don't own Fairy Tail.. Hiro Mashima-sama does ! See you later Minna ! Bye, Bye ! **_

_**~Strunfi-Chan.**_


	2. Why does it hurt so much?

_**Hi ! I'm here with chapter 2 !~**_

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and she got on her knees and rubbed her eyes. 'H-Huh..? Why do I have dried tears on my face..? And why I'm I on the floor? Oh.. Yeah.. It doesn't matter anymore.. I need to get a mission today so I can pay my rent.. A-A solo mission..' Lucy began to sob once again and wrapped her arms around herself and the tears continued to fall her cheeks.

"It hurts.. It hurts so much. Why couldn't they let me stay in the team too? I'm such a burden to them ? That's right, I don't have Lisanna's strenght. B-But I have my spirits ! Yeah, right Lucy.. They protect you and sacrifice themselfs for you.. You only are a crybaby..' Lucy got up and walked to the bathroom. she stripped herself out of her yesterday's clothes and stepped into the tub. She sighed and turned on the water.

Water began to pour down her face and then down her beautifully sculpted body. She began to wash herself and then her hair with watermelon shampoo and shaved. After she rinsed her hair she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. ''I feel so lonely..Now I really miss Natsu destroying my house and inavading my privacy.." Lucy whispered and smiled a little and walked to her closet. She dressed in a plain red shirt and a mini white skirt and black heels. Lucy decided that she will not be wearing any make-up today since she wasn't even in the mood for it. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the door and locked the door.

When she turned around she almost had an heart-attack.

''KYAAAAA !''

''Calm down Luce ! It's me Natsu !'' he began to shook her and Lucy calmed down a little and breathed heavily.

"Here, I got your money for paying the rent and we thought you would need it since you're not in the Team anymore and we do not want you to get hurt on solo missions !" Said Natsu grinning and handing her the money.

"Natsu.. I'm not weak, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help nor the help of Erza and Gray...Or Lisanna.'' spat Lucy the last part and looked away from him.

"It's okay Lucy. We will be paying your rent for you ! At least this we can do since you're not in the-"

"Natsu.."

"Sorry. Here. '' Natsu took her hand and putted the money in her palm and took of saying

''Sorry ! I need to go ! Lisanna and I have a date !".

"D-Date..? N-No way.. " tears began once again forming in her eyes but she holds them back and runs away after stuffing the money in her purse. 'My heart...I think it's going to burst..' she thought crying and continued to run.

* * *

** To Natsu and Lisanna**.

"Why didn't you let Happy come with us..? I think he's very lonely right now.." said Natsu worried and looked at her.

"Oh, come on. I don't want Happy to be with us right now. I mean he will bet bored. Right? '' said smiling Lisannna.

"But..Yeah..'' Said Natsu with a fake smile. 'Lucy wouldn't say that..nor would she send Happy away while I'm with her..' thought Natsu sadly but shaked the thought off when he heard Lisanna's voice.

''Awww don't be so mean, Natsu we should go there ! I wanted so bad to go there with you! C'mon ~ !" beamed Lisanna and dragged Natsu with her. Natsu sweatdropped.

''W-Why the hell would you chose THIS ! You know I'm getting sick If I ride vehicles or..you forgot ?!'' said Natsu getting scared and began to back away from the small building.

"Oh Natsu. C'mon, you'll be alright ! I'm sure that sickness of yours faded away by now !'' said smiling widely Lisanna and pulled him with her and onto the boats seat.

"N-Noooo !" screamed Natsu trying to get out, but sadly for him the boat began moving and Lisanna holded his hand and began laughing. 'Lucy wouldn't do something like this to me.. Wait.. why do I think of her right now ?' suddenly a image of Lucy smiling popped in his head and he blushed.

"What's wrong, Natsu ? Are you feeling okay ? You're all red.'' asked Lisanna and touched his forehead. Natsu shivered not liking the touch and not knowing why either he just shivered. 'Damn this boat tour! Why did I even think of her in such times ? She is just a team-.. a friend. I feel really guilty right now.. anyway.. she seemed okay with the idea. Anyway, I need to enjoy this date.. But why do I feel like it's wrong ? Ehh, must be my imagination ! Ugh..I'm getting real sick..' thought Natsu holding his mouth and getting pale.

Lisanna just kept looking around ignoring his vehicle sickness.

"I-I w-want to g-g-get out of t-t-this hell t-thing !" he began to struggle but stopped when Lisanna leaned on him and began humming. Then it hit him.

_**~NATSU'S FLASHBACK~** _

_''Natsu are you feeling okay ?!'' asked a certain blonde mage eyeing him worried . _

_"L-Luce.. G-Gray and Erza made me ride a r-r-r-rollercoaster ! I think I-I'm going to die.. I hate rollercoasters ! Save me L-Luuuceee ." said Natsu falling off the window and onto's Lucy's floor holding his stomach and getting paler. _

_"NATSU !'' screamed Lucy worried and got to his side and helped him to her bed and put him on it. _

_"S-Stay here Natsu.. I'll be right back with a tea and some nausea medicine. Please lie down and get comfortable. I'll be right by your side in 5 minutes Natsu !'' said Lucy smiling warmily at him and leaved in her kitchen. _

_"N-Natsuuu.'' snickered Happy. "Yes, Happy ?'' asked Natsu looking at him suspiciously . _

_"Lucy is always this good with you when you're sick. Don't chu think that she's got a cruuush on you ?" snickered the blue feline once again and began to laugh when Natsu blushed and wanted to get up and pinch his cheeks. _

_"Natsu. I think I told you to not get up. Here your tea and medicine." Lucy said sitting next to him and gived him the medicine. Natsu smiled at her and she blushed a little, but he catched that and said laying down _

_''Luce.. Can you please sing me something.. I really want to sleep a bit but I can't.. And I think you humming or singing a bit will relax me.'' Natsu whined whispering. The cat flew off the window still snickering and told them that he was going to Charle and Wendy. But none of them noticed as they began to stare a few second at eachothers but looked away both blushing. _

_"B-But Natsu ! I-I can't sing..-'' stutterd Lucy looking in her lap shyly. _

_"That's not true.. I heard you in the shower ~" chuckled Natsu weakly when her face got redder. _

_"Pervert! You were eavesdropping at my bathroom door while I was showering ?!'' asked Lucy getting all angry and emabarrassed and wanted to get up but stopped when he heard him say and all her rage dissapeard but remained embarrassed a bit _

_''I can't help it. I'm a dragonslayer afterall and it's not my fault that I have such good hearing..'' whined Natsu not wanting to get hit. Lucy sighed and grabbed his head softly and putted him in her lap making him blush a bit and gasp. _

_"Shh.. It's okay. Rest. You need it Natsu." smiled warmly Lucy and began to pet his head and began humming a relaxing lullaby too. _

_"T-Thanks, Luce.." smiled Natsu and fell asleep because of her relaxing and beautifull humming. Lucy chuckled a bit and continued to pet his head and watched him going into a deep sleep smiling. _

**~END NATSU'S FLASHBACK~ **

'Luce... Why do I think so much of you?..' Natsu thought sadly after remembering that beautifull moment and looked at Lisanna who was watching him curiously and faked a smile.

"Natsu ! Let's go there !" beamed once again Lisanna and dragged him..again.. with her.

"OH HELL NO ! I'm not going into such a ridicoulous shop ! I hate girly stuff." yelled Natsu throwing his arms in the air with a pout.

"Come.~On~!" chirped Lisanna and took his hand and began pulling him in the clothing shop with her.

'God, help me..'

* * *

**To Lucy.**

Lucy stood in her usual stool at the bar with a sad face and puffy slightly red eyes and with a glass of orange juice in front of her. She sighed and picked up the glass and taked a gulp when..

''**Kyaaa** !~~ They look so good together ! My sis must be so happy !" squeaked Mira and having stars in her eyes and a big smile. Lucy turned around quickly and the juice got stuck like a lump in her throat. She coughed and repeteadly continued to hit her chest, but she managed to get just fine before anybody saw that she nearly choked , and then raised her eyes and looked at the pair. Lisanna was holding Natsu's hand while he was carring all the shoping bags she bought. Natsu was sweating but was smiling at her. Lucy looked away fast and turned around and put her head in her hand and began shaking. 'Natsu..' Lucy thought nearly letting out a sob.

"Hey, Lucy !" Lucy's eyes snapped open and she got up from the stool. 'I know that voice way too well now and I don't want him to see me like this..' Lucy thought and looked at the ground, bangs covering her eyes and silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lucy..?" Natsu whispered and put a hand on her shoulder wanting to turn her around to see her face, but his hand got slapped away. His eye's widened.

''Lucy ! What's !.." he didn't have the time to finish when she took off running out of the guild.

All members looking after her but after some seconds they got to their business. 'That was.. the scent of salt.. ? TEARS ?! Lucy was crying ?! But why.. ?' thought Natsu still in the place where he was with his hand in the air. He reluctantly pulled his arm back and looked at the guild's door. 'What's happening to you Luce..?' was his last thought and he was pulled by Lisanna at a table full off his favorite fire food. He then faked a smile again at Lisanna who smiled back at him and said that he could begin to eat.

* * *

**Back in Lucy's apartament**.

"Happy.. ?'' said Lucy a little surprised and looked at the blue feline. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was crying.

"L-L-LUCY !" cried Happy and flew in her chest.

"Happy ! What happened ? Why are you crying, little one..?" Lucy whispered and holded him tightly. "L-Lisanna told me that I can't be with them while they are on their stupid date ! She said that I was going to get bored ! And what is worst is that Natsu agreed..'' cried harder Happy and clung to her and buried his head in between her breasts. Lucy felt sad and simpathy for Happy. 'How could he do this to him.. ? Natsu you jerk ! And that Lisanna.. Is SUCH A BITCH ! HOW COULD SHE TELL MY LITTLE HAPPY THIS ? I mean seriously.. Even he got bored he could of flew somewhere else and let them in their fucking business. That stupid bitch. I totally hate her right now !' thought Lucy griting her teeth with tears still present on her porcelain face and continued to hold Happy.

"Shh..It's okay. I'm here. Don't worry, nothing could happen to you while I'm here. How about a fish ? Hehe.. a big oneeee ~~ ."chirped Lucy smiling widely and then she felt Happy's paw on her face. She was surprised. Happy ignored the part where she said 'fish'.

"Lucy.. Why are you crying ? What happened to you..? Are you hurt ?!'' yelled Happy and stared in her teary eyes.

"No, Happy. I'm Okay." Lucy tried to smile but her smile got out broken.

''L-Lucy.. It's Natsu isn't it..?'' whispered Happy crying more.

''Happy.. Yes.. It's him. I like.. No, I love him..But please don't tell anybody..'' whispered Lucy not feeling like lieing anymore with more tears sliding down her cheeks. "He loves you too ! I know it ! And of, course I will not tell Natsu or anybody else ! '' Happy looked in her eyes with determination. Lucy let out a small chuckle and said

"Thank you, Happy but it's Lisanna who he loves..'' whispered Lucy brokenly and fought off to smile, just a bit.

"Lucy..'' Happy let out a load cry and buried his head in her chest again. ''Oh my little whiskers, Shh.. It's okay. I'm happy, if he's happy.'' this time Lucy smiled a bit.

"Lucy, how can you be so kind and say something like that..?" whispered Happy clinging to her more.

"How about that fish ? I bought it specially for you, whiskers.'' smiled Lucy getting past that question and petted his head.

''A-Ayee ! You're the best Lucy !" said Happy getting a bit more like himself again. Lucy laughed a bit but then the pain her chest stopped it and she just smiled brokenly remembering the one who said that phrase again.. 'Natsu.. You idiot..'.

''Yo !" they suddenly heard Natsu's voice and they both looked at him and wiped their face quickly so he can't see their previous their puffy eyes remained.

"Hey..Natsu. What're doing here ?" said Lucy smiling fakely.

''I'm here for Happy. I searched everywhere for him and I couldn't find him and I panicked. But then I thought that he maybe may be at your place. And I'm right." said Natsu getting in the apartament throught the window.

"C'mon, Happy." grinned Natsu, but his grin dissapeard when he heard him say

"N-Natsu.. I want to stay this night with Lucy." said Happy looking at his paws.

''Oh ? Do you two have a party here ?'' Natsu said getting excited and he grinned again.

"No, Natsu. I just want to stay with Lucy this night.. alone with her.'' said Happy and continued to look at his paws. Natsu stood teher spechless.

"Lucy ? Can I stay too ?" grinned Natsu ignoring the last phrase Happy said.

"Nats-" Lucy got intreurpeted.

''Alone Natsu ! I want to be alone with Lucy ! You go stay with Lisanna, since she told me that I couldn't come with you two and you left me in the house alone and she said too that.. that I may be a diturbance to your d-date.. ! Please, just leave !'' Happy yelled at Natsu with tears in his eyes. Natsu stared dumbfounded and was left once again spechless. 'Happy never yelled like that...Especially.. to me... and I smell salt again.. They were crying.. But why.. UGH, Why should I care ? Tsk, he's right. I'm going to leave him alone here with ...L-Luce..." Natsu then stared at Lucy's surprised face at Happy's yelling. Lucy stared back at him but looked away with her bangs covering her face.

''TSK, FINE. If that's what you want. Do what you chose.'' yelled Natsu back and jumped out of the apartament throught the window.

Happy fell down and covered his face and began to cry again. Sobs shook his tiny body but he then stopped crying after some minutes because he felt Lucy's warm embrace around him. He then looked at Lucy's tear strained face and looked down and sobbed.

"Shh, whiskers. C'mon, we need to eat. Have you forgot your precious fish ?'' smiled Lucy and rocked him back and forth. Happy smiled at his nickname and relaxed and wiped his face and began smiling at Lucy who stopped crying as well and said

''AYE ! Let's eat !~'' said Happy a little bit more .. happy.._***A/N: Lol.. xD'***_ and feeling comfortable with Lucy, he then flew in the kitchen followed by a laughing Lucy.

* * *

**To Natsu in his bed.**

"Luce...Happy..." whispered Natsu feeling guilty and very sad. Natsu got up and sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hand and thought 'How did it come to this.. ? Where have gone our smiles and laughs together.. Luce.. I'm sorry if I made you cry.. I'm sorry too Happy...For yelling at you.. I'm such a bad father and best friend to you.." Natsu tought and holded his tears, but failed, cause some still managed to spill out.

Natsu then smiled brokenly and thought once again 'I haven't cried.. like in what ... years? Nor did I feel this pain.. Tsk..' and then he looked out of his window and at the stars and saw Lucy's face. His tears pouring down now. "Luce..I-I..I'm-"..

* * *

**_MNEHEHEHEH. Sorry about the cliffhanger xD . Well anyway, hope you like this looong chapter xD. Please review :3 and blah, blah, blah.. I'm getting tired of this -_-. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me ! He belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama, only the story is mine ! Bye, Bye . For now. :3 _**

**_~Strunfi-Chan._**


	3. Natsu's feelings

_**Hi ! Sorry for updating this late.. I don't really have new ideas. Please get used to me ! ~ **_

_**Enjoy this chapter ~ **_

_**And Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me !**_

**Previously:**_ Natsu then smiled brokenly and thought once again 'I haven't cried.. like in what ... years? Nor did I feel this pain.. Tsk..' and then he looked out of his window and at the stars and saw Lucy's face. His tears pouring down now. "Luce..I-I..I'm-".._

* * *

**Now in this chapter:**

"I'm so sorry Lucy.. I don't deserve to even think of you anymore.. I should stay away from you.. It's for the best..'' Natsu whispered now laying in his bed and falling asleep with tears still falling out of his onix eyes.

* * *

**To Lucy and Happy.**

"C'mon, Happy. Let's go to sleep.. It's late and I know that we both are now exhausted from this stupid day." said Lucy getting in her bed and lifted the covers so that Happy could get in with her.

"Aye !" Happy chirped and flew in the bed next to her and getting on her chest and cuddling in her breasts. Lucy began to giggle and turned off the lights.

**The next day at Lucy's apartament.**

Lucy oppened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Why is it not gone yet ? Why do I have this bad feeling ?' Lucy thought and began to get up but stopped. 'Poor Happy. I'm going to beat the shit out of that bitch. I'm okay with her hurting me and my feelings... But not my little whiskers !' Lucy got up carefully and lifted the little blue cat and putted him on her pillow. Happy whined a bit but curled more and fell again asleep. Lucy sighed and walked into her bathroom where she took a shower and then brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. Then she looked into the mirror. She stared into her lifeless expresion. Even if she ate and slept she still looked like she was about to pass out every minute now. Her once cheerfully eyes were now a dull colour and her smile.. her true smile didn't exist anymore.. except the times she is with Happy. That cat is truly making her feel better when she needs it. She walked out of her bathroom in only a towel.

'It looks like I lost weight too..' Lucy thought and looked down as she was walking. She got to her closet and pulled out a black T-shirt with the words _***I'm better than ya***_ and white jeans. But first she pulled on her red panties and matching bra. She got dressed and then she looked at Happy. He wasn't sleeping anymore and then flew to her and asked

"Lucy.. Do you think Natsu is mad at me ?" the blue exceed asked looking down sadly. Lucy smiled at his sillyness and said

"Of, course not. I know Natsu too well, and what I'm saying here is that he will never be mad at you. I just know it.'' Lucy answered his question and petted his head.

"Lucy.. Thank you." Happy said looking in her eyes and gasped a little.

"What is it Happy ? Do I have something on my face ?'' asked Lucy rubbing her cheeks. Happy just stared a bit more and then looked away saying "Where is that spark in your eyes, Lucy ?''

''Happy.. Oh, you should go to Natsu and see if he's alright. I mean.. Let's go together. I want to see if he's alright too. Okay, whiskers ?'' Lucy said smilling sadly.

"Aye..'' Happy then followed her out of the door and into the direction Natsu's house should be.

* * *

**To Natsu.**

"Ngh...stupid light..'' Natsu then turned to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets up over his head. After 1 minute he was falling back asleep but a knock brought him back out of the dreams land. He ignored it thinking 'Who the hell is at this hour in the morning ?! It's 7 AM for fuck's sake.' and closed his eyes not in the mood to deal with anybody right now. He then heard another knock, then 2 and 3 more. He got angry and threw the covers off of him and got up from the bed and began stomping to the door.

''WHA-'' He began but shut his mouth with a snap when he saw Lisanna.

"Mornin' Natsu ~'' she chirped and walked in. 'Lisanna ? What the hell does she want now ? I hope not another date. I'm sick of those.. besides I don't really like her like.. in a loving way. She's my childhood best friend. That's all.' Natsu thought and stood in the doorway staring at the ground. Lisanna then pulled him inside and closed the door with a load noise. Natsu winced at the sound but soon forgot it as he was pushed onto the bed and felt Lisanna climb on him and stradling him.

He panicked not knowing what to do cause he really didn't want something like this to happen.. and tried to push her off of him and ask her what's wrong with her but then stopped as he saw her leaning down with her eyes closed and kissed him. He REALLY didn't have time to avoid it.. even if he wanted.. and his eyes widening and he panicked when he saw that the door suddnely opened and there in the doorway stood Lucy and Happy staring at them with their faces stunned and mouths oppened in little's ''o''.

Lisanna smirked against his lips and pulled back and her smirk widened when she saw Lucy and asked

"Don't you know the meaning of knocking ?'' smirked Lisanna as she watched Lucy's fists clench and then she runned out of the house muttering a ''Sorry..''. Happy then snapped.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN KNOCK ? THIS IS MY HOME TOO !'' Happy yelled with tears pouring down his face and then he looked at Natsu and asked

"And you ? What are you doing Natsu !? Don't you see how much you hurt Lucy ?! DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH SHE LOVES AND CARES FOR YOU !? Can't you see that Lisanna changed ? Can't you see that she wants you to hate Lucy and not look at her anymore ?! She wants you to love her ! Not Lucy ! Why are you so dense ! Natsu you BAKA !'' Happy yelled and flew off with tears pouring down his face and said one more thing that stung Lisanna's heart very little and Natsu then pushed her off of his lap and stood up and runned after Lucy realizing his mistake

_"I Hate you Lisanna ! You're not going to be like my mother like you used to be ! I don't want to be near you anymore ! Lucy's always going to take your place in my heart !''_

Happy's voice echoed through the room. Lisanna ignored it and she was on the floor pissed off that Natsu runned after Lucy and left her on the damn floor.

* * *

**To Natsu and Lucy.**

"LUCY ! PLEASE WAIT !'' yelled Natsu running after her. 'Now.. I understand. Those feelings that I felt.. weren't for Lisanna. They were for my Lucy. Happy's right. Why didn't I saw earlier how stupid and dense I'm ?! I-I.. don't want to lose her !' Natsu thought and his heart clenched when Lucy's tears scent came in full force in his face.

"Lucy !'' Natsu yelled again coming closer to her and used his dragonslayers force to run faster and catch up to her. He caught her arm and pulled her into his chest tightening his grip on her when he felt her trying to get away from him. 'My Lucy.. I'm not going to let go of you.' he thought with silent tears falling helplessly out of his onix orbs. Lucy still struggled and told him to let go of her but after some minutes she gave up not having the strenght to fight back anymore and her legs bucked and she let out a choked sob.

"Lucy ? Lucy ! I'm here..It's okay.. '' whispered Natsu and then he scooped her in his arms holding bridal style. Now she was clutching for dear life to him crying harder as she screamed and sobbed.

"Shh.. please calm down Luce. I'm here..''

"Natsu...Please let got.. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. This... THIS ALREADY HURTS ENOUGH !'' she sobbed even harder and burried her head in his chest.

"Lucy... Look at me. Look into my eyes and you will know that I'm not going to lie when I tell you this.'' Natsu whispered and lifted her chin with his thumb. Lucy looked into his eyes with her dull ones that scared Natsu. He stared at her pained expression. Tears were pouring down like rivers and her heart was beating very fast. Natsu's eyes softened and he brushed a strand of hair that fell in her face. She began to sob once again and looked down.

"Lucy..'' He lifted her face again and continued speaking as he was looking in her eyes with full sincerity

''You're the one I love, Luce !'' Natsu's voice raised loudly not caring if somebody heard him. Lucy's histeric state stopped immediately and her eye's widened and a glimpse of hope were shown in them, but sliped away as soon as it came and she whispered back

"No, Natsu.. Lisanna is the one y-'' she got silenced by him kissing her gently and her eyes widened again and she stood still. Natsu looked in her eyes that now were regaining colour and that gave him hope and kissed her more harder and pulled her more into his chest still staring at her. After one minute he pulled apart and hugged her tighter asking

''Now do you believe me.. Luce ?'' he asked using her nickname. Lucy's heart was beating even faster and fluttering in her small chest.

"But Lisan-'' she got intreruppted once again by him now saying

"Lisanna's just my childhood best friend. At least that's what she was.. right now she's like.. nothing more to me. Because look, I was so stupid to not notice her behavoir and you got hurt. Happy oppened my eyes and made me see whom I truly love. I may be dense but I know what love is Lucy. And I know that my heart belongs only to you. I'm sorry for hurting you.. I'm sorry for everything and-'' now he got intreruppted by Lucy's soft lips. He raised his eyes to hers and looked in her now chocolate brown orbs. He smiled through the kiss and tightened hig grip on her and kissed back. Lucy pulled away and smiled at him. A true genuine smile, not one of those fake smiles. His heart did a flip at her smile. He grinned his signature grin at her and said after weeping his face and getting rid of tears

"I truly Love you Luce.''

"I-I love you too, N-Natsu.'' she said blushing and playing with her fingers. Natsu began to laugh at her cute behavoir and Lucy pouted. Then they heard a voice..

''_Tsk, tsk._ Natsu why choose such a **_weakling_** ?''.

He began to growl and looked in the voice's way and his grip on Lucy got a bit stronger and Lucy too clung to him. She wasn't afraid. She was just feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. Oh ! And warm too. He's a fire dragonslayer afterall, but not only because of that. She just loved him so much that she would of have wished to stay in his arms forever. She then looked towards the voice too and she narrowed her eyes.

_**To be continuing...**_


	4. Lucy's strenght and pancakes ! :3

_**Hi ! Sorry for being late ..again. **_

_**Warning: some violence here.. ^^'' Well anyway, here's chapter 4 !~ Enjoy ~~ Oh, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. Only the story. :)**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _''I truly Love you Luce.'' _

_"I-I love you too, N-Natsu.'' she said blushing and playing with her fingers. Natsu began to laugh at her cute behavoir and Lucy pouted. Then they heard a voice.. '_

_'Tsk, tsk. Natsu why choose such a weakling ?''. He began to growl and looked in the voice's way and his grip on Lucy got a bit stronger and Lucy too clung to him. She wasn't afraid. She was just feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. Oh ! And warm too. He's a fire dragonslayer afterall, but not only because of that. She just loved him so much that she would of have wished to stay in his arms forever. She then looked towards the voice too and she narrowed her eyes._

* * *

**Now in this chapter.**

Happy was in a tree observing everything. He was curious what will happen and if anything were to happen he will jump in to Lucy's aid. Natsu could handle himself but he was a little worried about Lucy, cause Lisanna has some strenght too and.. well Lucy right now she doesn't have her keys.. but he had faith in her and believed a little that she could handle herself too. And when he saw Lucy running toward Lisanna and saw Natsu ready to stop her he intervened.

* * *

**To Na, Lu, Li.**

Lucy slipped from Natsu's embrace and began to glare at Lisanna. Natsu let her but he didn't let his guard down and observed her every move.

"Lisanna.. How could you ? You knew that I was close to Natsu and Happy and you wanted to separate us.. separate me from them and my team. Okay, I understood, BUT NOBODY. NOBODY EVER TREATS HAPPY LIKE YOU DID ! '' yelled Lucy at Lisanna who stood staring at her with no emotion.

"Hmm.. But it's true. Happy is annoying. He would of ruined my plans with my Natsu~ If I would of let him near us. Anyway, Natsu agreed too, no ?'' smiled innocently Lisanna looking at them. Natsu clenched his fist and looked at the ground.

"You...YOU BITCH !'' fumed Lucy and began to run in her direction.

''LUCY ! ST-'' Natsu yelled and wanted to stop her but Happy flew on his head.

''H-Happy..?'' asked surprised Natsu and then he heard

"I believe in Lucy. She's not weak like she thoughts, Natsu. She's stronger even without her spirits. She always says that her spirits are doing all the job and she's just there for design. But look and you will see that it's not true.'' said Happy and looked down at Natsu and snickered at his expression.

"But..''

"You don't hit girls Natsu. Let her handle this her way. Even if it means she needs to fight. Lisanna started it and she's gonna regret it now.'' said Happy and looked at the fight.

* * *

**To the girls.**

Lisanna transformed into a massive bird and flew out of Lucy's reach.

"You can't even touch me idiot. So.. how are you gonna beat me, huh ?'' smirked Lisanna in the air and looked down at her. Lucy smirked at her and said

"That's what you think." Lucy crouched down and then she jumped high in the air and exactly on Lisanna.

''H-HOW ?!'' screamed Lisanna and panicked when she felt Lucy's hands grip her wings and stopped her from flying. They began to fall and with a loud **_*THUD*_** they were on the ground. Lucy was on top of her and holding her down.

"Lisanna, you may be stronger but you're stupid and you underestimated your opponent. I'm not weak like you think.'' smirked Lucy who now holded her tighter and heard Lisanna cry out from the pain.

"B-Bitch..'' whispered Lisanna and began to struggle but then stopped when she almost felt like her bone were going to snap. She then transformed back and she was rolled on the other side and felt Lucy lift her up the ground by her collar.

"I advise you to stay the fuck away from me and Natsu. And if I ever heard you said anything or made Happy cry ever again. I won't hesitate to snap your neck.'' hissed Lucy and then she lifted her fist and punched her with all her strenght knocking her out. Lucy stood up and still glared at her.

* * *

**To Natsu and Happy a few metters away.**

"R-Remind me to never g-get on her nerves." gulped Natsu and stood still as a rock as he watched. Happy snickered and said

"She will never do this to me but you.. Hmm.. If I were Lucy I would beat you to death for much you hurt her.''

"You wouldn't help your best buddy from death ?!'' faked a gasp Natsu.

''Nope.'' laughed Happy and flew to Lucy.

''You traitorous cat..'' mumbled Natsu sweating and followed Happy.

"Luuuucy ~'' Happy chirped and flew in her chest. Lucy snapped out of her anger and then looked at the feline and smiled.

"Happy. Let's go back to my apartament and have breakfast, it's still early and it's 9:30 o'clock .'' said Lucy smiling and cuddled the blue exceed.

"AYE ! FISH ~ !'' chirped Happy and then got out of her grasp and flew quickly to her apartament. Lucy laughed and then looked at Natsu.

"You coming or what ?'' asked Lucy glancing at his sad expression.

''L-Lucy.. Can I really come too ?'' whispered Natsu looking at the ground sadly.

"Baka. Of course you can. Anyway, I missed you invading my privacy.'' grinned Lucy and took his arm and tugged gently not like Lisanna who pulled him everywhere she wanted. Natsu grinned too and scooped her in his arms and said

''You're the best Luce. And I want pancakes !'' yelled Natsu getting excited about what is he gonna eat. Lucy laughed and said

''Pancakes it's gonna be then and if you wanna eat then run dragon boy. Full force release !'' laughed Lucy and sneaked her arms around his neck.

''AYE !'' yelled Natsu and took off with her in his arms bridal style and laughed too with her running toward her apartament.

Lisanna was still on the ground unconscious and a bit bloody and with her little soul trying to get out of her through her mouth.

_**To be continuing...**_


	5. Getting a little naughty

_**Hey, Hey ! How are you all :D ? I will just shut my blabering and continue with this story ^_^.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**I might say that I will do 1 more chapter for this story. WARNING ! LIME ALERT ! Or maybe fluff.. Hmm I will see ~~**_

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

_Previously: ''You're the best Luce. And I want pancakes !'' yelled Natsu getting excited about what is he gonna eat. Lucy laughed and said_

_''Pancakes it's gonna be then and if you wanna eat then run dragon boy. Full force release !'' laughed Lucy and sneaked her arms around his neck._

_''AYE !'' yelled Natsu and took off with her in his arms bridal style and laughed too with her running toward her apartament._

_Lisanna was still on the ground unconscious and a bit bloody and with her little soul trying to get out of her through her mouth._

* * *

_**Now in this chapter**_

Lucy made like 50 pancakes, cause Natsu can be a monster when he's hungry and had brought from the supper 2 bottles of orange juice as well. And consumed 4 bottles of syrup and drank all the juice ! Lucy smiled as she was watching Natsu and Happy eat. They were so cute.

"Why are you not eating, Luce ?'' asked Natsu with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup on the corners of his mouth.

''Aye, Lucy.. why are you not eating ?'' agreed worried Happy with Natsu and continued to munch on his fish making a mess around him. To their surprise she began to laugh.

''Weirdo..'' they both said and continued their meal followed finally by Lucy. After their breakfast Lucy got up to clean and Natsu got up too and helped her. She was washing the dishes and Natsu was drying them and Happy wanting to help too, he grabbed the clean ones and put them back into their place. Then Happy flew from the kitchen and into her room in her bed. Of course, Natsu followed after him. Lucy was with the hands on her hips and asked

''And what do you two think you're doing ?'' Natsu raised his hand and grabbed hers and pushed her into the bed as well. Lucy gasped and fell into the plush mattress.

''We are sleeping, silly. I haven't slept well last night and this morning.. well yeah.'' Natsu replied whining. Lucy shakes her head and got up and walked into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. Natsu followed every move of her body and he felt a strange feeling in his chest. Happy curled next to Natsu but did not sleep, he was faking it and looked at Natsu's face and his expression was strange and a faint pink colour flashed across his cheeks. Happy smirked and closed his half lidded eye and fell asleep.

Lucy came from the bathroom wearing one of Natsu's very old shirts. His eye's shined very little and his mouth curled into a smirk.

''I thought you disposed of that shirt a long time ago Luce.'' Lucy's face reddened a dense red colour and she stuttered ''Y-You still remember ?!''

''Of course. I still remember how you yelled at me not to leave my thing around your house, but I see that naughty Lucy didn't mind at all and thought to wear them.'' Natsu said still smirking and leaning on his hand. Lucy blushed even redder and Natsu licked his lips saying ''I would love to taste that blush of yours.. Lucee..'' he whispered huskily sensing shivers down her spine.

Lucy huffed and pushed Natsu on his part of the bed and she pushed the covers past her head not wanting him to see her blushing and continue to make fun of her. Natsu still smirking lifted Happy off his side and put him on his pillow and he moved closer to Lucy under the covers. Lucy gasped as she felt Natsu's warm body pressed against her and surpresed a moan.

''Lucy.. I'm cold..'' he whispered seductively. 'Since when was he this Natsu this seductive and ''bad boy'' like ?! Shit.. This is not good. My heart is racing like crazy and I think it's going to burst out !' thought Lucy trying to get more space between them, but that only resulted on Natsu tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her more in him.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and turned around and faced him ''Natsu! Stop this you pervert!'' she hissed lowly embarrassed.

''But why ? I know you love it..'' he whispered back still not getting rid of that smug smirk and got closer and kissed her collarbone making her moan quietly ''H-Happy is here, a-and we can't do anything you baka !'' Lucy stuttered helpless to his touch. Natsu ignoring her poked his tongue out and liked her smooth skin. ''N-Natsu!'' he then using his hand sneaked it under her shirt grabbed one of her bare breasts.

She was breathing heavily and grabbed his shoulders. ''Aww, Lucy.. Why no bra ?'' he chuckled at her breathy response. He fondled her breast and got on top of her. ''N-Natsu..'' she whispered gasping. He leaned down on her and kissed her pulse. ''G-Get off b-baka..! Not when Happy is here!''

''Just lemme play a bit with you and I promise I will let you alone, but try to keep quiet if you don't want ''oh so'' to wake Happy..'' he whispered smirking against her skin.

''Y-You pervert !'' she hissed back. Natsu chuckled and replied back ''Try to keep quiet... **_Lucy_**.'' and then he kissed her muffling her response. Their lips molded together and Natsu bit her lower lip making her gasp and pushed his tongue inside her sweet mouth. She moaned lowly and tightened her grip on his shoulders and closed her eye giving into the kiss. Natsu smirked against her lips 'Cocky bastard' she thought, and he continued to play with her breasts and his left hand's finger found her hardened nipple and pinched it.

She gasped snapping her eyes open and looked directly into his onyx ones. They were darkened slighty and that made her womanhood twitch and she moaned. Natsu chuckled darkly and drawled back his hands away from her mounds and they traveled down her body.. down her thigh and reached her panties. Her eyes widened when he ripped them off. _''Natsu!''_ she whispered a bit too loud. And then she felt two of his fingers enter through her wet folds. She gasped loudly and he laughed evilly.

''B-Bastard..''

''Yeah, but you love this bastard, don't you ?'' he whispered back against her hot skin. She blushed and looked up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact. He smiled and lifted her shirt and that was enough to draw her attention back to him.

''_Watch me.._''

''Baka don't do tha !-'' Lucy gasped but shut her mouth when she saw that he already engulfed one of her hardened peaks into his _oh so_ warm mouth. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she bit her lip trying to muffled her moans and grabbed the bed sheets hard. He smirked and sucked hard on her nipple and begun to move his fingers inside her faster and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. 'It's so hard to be quiet when he's doing all these thing to me!' she thought desperately and shut her eyes tight. ''_Natsu! D..Don't stop !_'' She breathed out her moan. He fastened his pace and hit her G-spot making her eye's roll back and arch her back. He smiled and sucked harder on her nipple and played with her right breast. He fondled it rought and bit her breast. _**''Fuck!''** _she cursed and bit her lip harder to shut a even louder moan. She felt heat pooling down in her lower belly and she knew she was close.

''_More...Natsu!_'' that made him go faster and to rough his actions on her breasts and clit. She was gasping and her walls clenched around his fingers and he smirked wider. _**''NATSU!''**_ Lucy whispered loudly seeing little white dots everywhere and the intense pleasure shaking her entire body.

She fell back into the mattress and Natsu pulled out his sticky fingers and his mouth leaved her bruised nipple and he blew some air on it making it harder again and Lucy shivered. He licked his fingers clean as Lucy's eyes caught his actions and she blushed. Her scent was intoxicating and he wanted more but she was right. With Happy here they can't continue any further.

He smiled at her and flopped down next to her bringing her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

''I love you..'' she whispered tired and her lids closed and she went into a deep slumber. He smiled into her hair and looked at the clock. 'It's afternoon already ? Well, I want to sleep as well. Oh Lucy, you're going to get the best time of your life when Happy's not around anymore.' he then smirked and fell asleep too.

* * *

_**Back to Lisanna**_

''Ugh... that bitch.. **I-I HATE HER** ! S-She stole my **NATSU!**'' and she began to cry her eyes out and got up from the ground and fleed to her sister's house.

**_To be Continuing..._**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed that. For my second try to write something that embarrassing I think I did a bit well. What do you think ? Rate and review, and tell me what ya think !_**

**_Bye, Bye and see you in the next chapter._**

**_~Strunfi-chan._**


End file.
